The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle equipped with a hydraulic actuating device.
As this type of industrial vehicles, a forklift is known. The forklift includes an engine, a hydraulic pump driven by the engine, and a hydraulic actuating device actuated by hydraulic oil discharged from the hydraulic pump. The forklift has hydraulic cylinders for moving the fork upward or downward and hydraulic cylinders for tilting the mast assembly. When the hydraulic pump is driven by the engine, engine torque may become insufficient as the load of the hydraulic pump increases, which may cause an engine stall. To address this, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-222079 proposes a configuration for avoiding an engine stall. However, the configuration disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2014-222079 still has room for improvement.